


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by TierKitchiero



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, POV Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Underage Sex, Viktor is 18 and Yuuri 17, Viktor loves Yuuri but he's on denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: Después de meses de verse a escondidas, Viktor y Yuuri deciden dar el siguiente paso a su relación en una de las aulas vacías del edificio de ciencias.





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

*Cinco meses antes de los eventos del primer capitulo de [Behind Closed Doors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11491023/chapters/25775322)*

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov estaba entusiasmado.

Algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser un día grandioso.

Despertó de muy buen humor, sorprendentemente antes de que su despertador sonara, se apresuró a entrar al baño dispuesto a tomar un largo baño para relajar sus músculos los cuales aún le dolían un poco después del intenso entrenamiento que había tenido el día anterior cortesía del entrenador Feltsman quien había estado insistiendo que todos entrenaran arduamente pues la semana siguiente tendrían el partido más importante del torneo de fútbol nacional y tenían que estar preparados.

Salió del baño y se apresuró a vestirse y perfumarse sin perder detalle a la hora de acomodar sus cabellos plateados y ponerse crema humectante en los labios, cuando estuvo conforme con su apariencia, bajo a desayunar tarareando su canción favorita.

Comió alegremente el delicioso desayuno que su madre le había preparado, mientras comía Galina le contaba sobre el caso que estaba llevando del cual escuchó cada detalle pues le pareció sumamente interesante.

Cuando terminó corrió a lavarse los dientes y antes de que saliera su madre le dijo que tenía excelentes noticias, pues debido a su buen comportamiento y a sus excelentes calificaciones su padre quería compensarlo y le daría oportunidad de elegir un auto nuevo ya que había estado comportándose cómo muchacho muy responsable.

Viktor saltó de felicidad ante la noticia y después de abrazar a su madre se despidió y salió de casa, no sin antes acariciar a Makkachin y ya que era miércoles, asegurarse de llevar con él la llave del pequeño salón de biología en el primer piso del edificio de ciencias.

Los miércoles eran su día favorito de la toda la semana, pues durante la segunda hora tenía la oportunidad de tener al hermoso Yuuri Katsuki entre sus brazos por cincuenta largos minutos.

Cincuenta minutos en los que podía probar sus dulces labios, disfrutar sus tiernas caricias y escuchar su melodiosa voz, cincuenta minutos en los que podía saciarse de Yuuri y disfrutarlo en privado, Ese era su secreto mejor guardado, por el cuál había estado luchando y trabajando arduamente por mantener los últimos tres meses.

Desde que Yuuri llegó a la escuela y se adentró a su vida todo para él había cambiado por completo.

Yuuri había llegado cómo una bocanada de aire fresco, con mejillas sonrojadas y grandes ojos cafés que invitaban a perderse en ellos por horas. Desde que Viktor posó los ojos en él supo que quería hacerlo suyo, fue una sorpresa bastante agradable darse cuenta de que Yuuri realmente era una persona maravillosa y durante el tiempo que había estado tratando de seducirlo realmente había llegado a apreciar su compañía.

El japonés siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, lo ayudaba y le daba consejos si es que los necesitaba. A Viktor realmente le asombraba que nunca se aburría con él ya que el japonés siempre tenía un tema interesante del cual hablar o algo que compartir, siempre con una enorme sonrisa y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Realmente no podía negarlo, Viktor se sentía cada vez más atraído hacía él cómo una polilla a una flama, por eso mismo era que aún no se cansaba ni se rendía y aun después de tres meses seguía queriéndolo hacer suyo.

Para él, Yuuri simplemente era perfecto.

El único problema era que para los demás Yuuri era un aburrido nerd sin estilo que simplemente no encajaba en su vida.

Viktor tenía una reputación que mantener, así que prefería disfrutar de Yuuri en privado donde podía protegerse y protegerlo de los ojos curiosos y juzgones de sus demás compañeros.

Era por eso que, después de semanas escondiéndose entre los rincones de la biblioteca y las canchas de tenis, la noticia de que había un salón en el edificio de ciencias que nadie usaba y siempre estaba vacío le llegó cómo mandada del cielo, Viktor tuvo que meterse en muchos problemas para conseguir una copia de la llave, lo cual había valido la pena monumentalmente, pues aquel salón era su guarida secreta en donde podía disfrutar de Yuuri sin problemas.

Pensando en los dulces labios del japonés llegó a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, se estaciono en su lugar preferido en el estacionamiento y bajo del viejo Mustang que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños dieciséis un día después de que obtuvo su permiso de conducir.

Camino por el estacionamiento aun pensando en Yuuri y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina del entrenador Feltsman, quien la tarde anterior durante la practica les había indicado a todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol que en cuanto llegaran fueran a buscarlo directamente para que les diera sus permisos de ausencia pues el día siguiente viajarían a California para el partido de clasificación para las nacionales de fútbol.

─ ¿Hola? ─ dijo asomándose a la oscura oficina del ruso mayor, Yakov como de costumbre, ya se encontraba ahí preparando papeles, murmurando maldiciones en ruso.

─ Nikiforov ─ lo saludó el entrenador con el ceño fruncido de siempre ─ Tengo noticias, los padres de Leroy me informaron que no podrá asistir con nosotros al partido así que tu serás el capitán del equipo la siguiente semana ─

Viktor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ser el capitán del equipo durante tan prestigioso partido era un sueño hecho realidad, sin ocultar su entusiasmo se sentó frente al entrenador sin pedir permiso si quiera de pasar a la oficina.

─ ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? ─ preguntó entusiasmado logrando que Yakov le dedicara una dura mirada.

─ De mononucleosis, estará fuera por dos semanas, aquí está tu permiso has que tus padres lo firmen ─ sin decir más Yakov le indicó con una mano que saliera de su oficina, lo cual hizo inmediatamente dando saltitos de alegría.

Caminó en dirección a su casillero aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegó, dejó su mochila tomando los libros que necesitaría para la primera clase, su celular y la nota que le escribía cada miércoles a Yuuri confirmando su encuentro.

Como quien no quiere la cosa caminó en dirección al casillero de Yuuri el cual afortunadamente se encontraba solo a unos metros del suyo, cuando lo alcanzó, discretamente pretendió abrochar su zapato y con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera, deslizo la pequeña nota por una de las rendijas, se cercioró de que el papel estuviera bien metido y comenzó a caminar pretendiendo que había hecho nada.

Se sentía cómo en una película de espías volteando hacia todos lados, sabía que todo sería más sencillo si simplemente pedía su número a Yuuri y el mensaje lo mandaba electrónicamente, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Yuuri sería discreto, no quería darle la oportunidad de exponer su relación, así que simplemente ocupaba el método rudimentario y le dejaba un papelito que simplemente decía "Donde siempre V.N."

Su primera clase pasó monumentalmente lenta.

Viktor contaba los minutos esperando a que acabara, lo único que quería era correr al saloncito de bilogía y contarle a Yuuri las buenas noticias, también no podía negar que moría por verlo y besarlo un poco, pues después de ese encuentro estaría dos semanas sin verlo y aunque se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que no, sabía que lo extrañaría.

A su lado Seung lo ignoraba luciendo molesto ante su nerviosismo, era cierto que no se llevaban muy bien y que sólo eran amigos por Chris y cómo Chris era su mejor amigo había aceptado llevar una relación armoniosa con el malhumorado coreano, aun así, pasaban el mayor tiempo lo suficientemente distanciados para que sus caminos no se cruzaran.

Dos minutos antes de que la campana sonara Viktor ya tenía todas sus cosas guardadas listo para salir, cuando la clase se dio por finalizada, salió corriendo primero a su casillero a tomar su mochila y después en dirección al edificio de ciencias, cuidando de no llamar tanto la atención.

Llegó al saloncito de biología y se metió tan rápido como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, se decepcionó un poco al notar que Yuuri aún no estaba ahí, suspiró y se fue a sentar en uno de los escritorios al final del salón dejando su mochila en una silla. Fueron dos minutos los que esperó, los cuales le parecieron horas, cuando escuchó que Yuuri abría la puerta con la copia de la llave que le había conseguido a él.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ en cuanto el japonés cruzó el umbral y cerró tras él, Viktor corrió a abrazarlo y a besarlo efusivamente contra la puerta, Yuuri un poco sorprendido lo recibió entre sus brazos y devolvió el beso con gusto.

─ Viktor... ─ murmuro un poco falto de aire cuando por fin se separaron.

─ Te extrañé ─ dijo el ruso besándole castamente la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Yuuri ante sus palabras.

─ Y yo a ti... aunque nos vimos ayer ─ dijo Yuuri con una risita sintiendo los labios de Viktor hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

Era cierto que la tarde anterior después del entrenamiento de fútbol, corrió a buscar a Yuuri a la biblioteca donde algunas tardes el japonés estudiaba con sus amigos, lo encontró concentrado explicándole quien sabe qué cosa a un muy atento Phichit Chulanont.

En cuanto Yuuri lo vio, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que encontrar un libro que le ayudaría al tailandés y se perdió entre los pasillos de la biblioteca siendo seguido por Viktor quien lo interceptó en el camino y le robo un par de besos antes de que Chulanont quien también había seguido a Yuuri los encontrara.

Pero ahora estaban ahí en medio de ese salón del que se habían apropiado disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin preocuparse por ser encontrados.

─ Se siente bien poder besarnos sin tener que estar cuidándonos la espalda ¿no crees? ─ preguntó Viktor con una gran sonrisa causando una angelical risa a Yuuri quien asintió y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos.

─ Yuuri... estoy muy feliz ─ dijo Viktor después de un rato cuando Yuuri ya había dejado sus cosas de lado y Viktor lo apresaba contra uno de los escritorios del final salón mientras jugaba con las manos del japonés.

─ ¿Y eso, por qué? ─ preguntó Yuuri sonriendo mientras Viktor entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

─ Porque JJ está enfermo ─ contestó el ruso con una enorme sonrisa, causando que Yuuri soltara una carcajada ante la extraña respuesta.

─ ¿Te hace feliz que JJ esté enfermo? ─ preguntó Yuuri entre risas a lo que Viktor asistió enérgicamente.

─ Tiene mononucleosis y no podrá jugar en el partido de la próxima semana ─ dijo el ruso feliz agitando las manos de Yuuri con las suyas e inclinándose para darle otro beso al japonés, sin embargo, Yuuri lo esquivó causándole confusión.

─ No lo besaste ¿cierto? ─ preguntó con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada.

─ ¡Ewww, que asco! ¡claro que no! ¿Quién querría besar a JJ? ─ dijo Viktor indignado picándole las costillas haciendo que Yuuri se retorciera en risas bajo su toque, cundo Yuuri paró de reír Viktor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó hacía él ─ Además... Últimamente solo beso a Yuuri ─ murmuró contra sus labios besándole profundamente haciendo que ambos perdieran el aliento.

─ Estoy feliz porque yo seré el capitán durante el partido en California ─ explicó tratando de recuperar el aliento después del beso que los había dejado mareados a ambos.

─ Cierto... te irás a California mañana ─ comentó Yuuri un poco nostálgico ─ ¿Cuándo regresas?

─ En dos semanas ─ respondió Viktor besando una redonda mejilla del japonés, realmente no lo entendía, pero cada que estaba así de cerca de Yuuri no podía dejar de besarlo por todos lados, cómo si tuviera un imán específicamente hecho para sus labios.

─Te extrañare... ─ dijo Yuuri acariciando delicadamente los plateados mechones de su fleco acomodándolos detrás de su oreja mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa, Viktor besó su entre cejo queriendo borrar su expresión.

─ Y yo a ti ─ dijo besándolo en los labios una vez más abrazándolo fuertemente contra él, Yuuri también lo rodeo con sus brazos acariciando dulcemente su cuello y su espalda sin atreverse a explorar más.

Viktor realmente extrañaría a Yuuri mientras estuviera en California tan lejos de él, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que pasar tiempo con todos los miembros del equipo escuchando sus estupideces, al menos tendría el consuelo de que JJ no iría a arruinarle su viaje.

Seguramente durante su estancia en California, Chris lo arrastraría a alguna fiesta o algo así, pero sabía que se hartaría rápidamente. Últimamente las fiestas le parecían bastante aburridas y el tener que rechazar a tanta gente que siempre llegaba a coquetearle le resultaba cansado.

Los rechazaba a todos porque nadie nunca era como Yuuri y no era como si estuviera enamorado del japonés o algo así, simplemente Yuuri era mejor que los demás, más interesante y también besaba mejor que todos.

Pensando esto besó una vez los labios de Yuuri, lentamente disfrutando el momento, pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo, sintió cómo Yuuri respondía y comenzaba a explorar lentamente su torso.

─ ¿Pensaras en mi cuando no esté? ─ preguntó Viktor, realmente no quería ser el único con ese sentimiento de anhelo, quería que Yuuri lo extrañara y necesitara tanto cómo él lo haría.

─ Siempre pienso en ti ─ el corazón de Viktor bombeó aceleradamente ante la respuesta, el deseo que tanto tiempo llevaba reprimido lo invadió de golpe, tomó los labios de Yuuri contra los suyos desesperadamente.

El beso cambió y se volvió más demandante, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a Yuuri de los muslos y lo impulso para que se sentará sobre el escritorio en el que habían estado recargados, quedando así nivelado a su altura, inmediatamente se colocó entre las piernas del japonés y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

Yuuri por su parte, gimió sorprendido sobre sus labios ante el repentino movimiento, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en aferrarse al cuerpo del ruso y comenzar a explorar su torso con mayor libertad y confianza.

Viktor comenzó a sentir la excitación aglomerarse en su abdomen, las manos de Yuuri acariciaban su torso demandantemente haciendo que su erección despertara en su pantalón sin poder evitarlo.

Con pasión, tomó a Yuuri de la cintura y lo acopló aún más a su cuerpo, atreviéndose a colar las manos bajo su playera, sorprendiéndose ante lo suave y tibia que era la piel de Yuuri bajo su tacto, comenzó a subir las manos lentamente por su espalda logrando que Yuuri se estremeciera.

Sin perder más tiempo y aun acariciando su piel, abandonó los labios del japonés y comenzó a besar lentamente su quijada para después bajar a por su cuello queriendo marcar la suave piel bajo sus labios, arrancando suspiros y pequeños gemidos de los labios de Yuuri.

Sus manos por otro lado comenzaron a descender de nuevo, acariciando todo a su paso, sus omoplatos, su espina dorsal, su estrecha cintura, bajaron más hasta encontrar sus firmes glúteos, sin vergüenza alguna Viktor los apretó y lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pelvis se encontraran, queriéndole demostrar que tan excitado estaba por él.

No le sorprendió que Yuuri se encontrara igual, emocionado se frotó contra él una vez más lo que hizo que ambos gimieran sobre los labios del otro.

─ Viktor... ─ murmuro Yuuri sorprendido ante la erótica acción ─ Espera... alguien podría venir... ─ a pesar de que sus palabras pedían un poco de cordura por parte del ruso, sus manos también comenzaron a colarse debajo de la playera de Viktor.

─ Nadie vendrá ─ le aseguró comenzando a levantar poco a poco la playera que Yuuri usaba, el japonés se tensó un poco la acción y paró las caricias, Viktor sabía que Yuuri no tenía experiencia alguna y que seguramente moría de nervios así que no queriendo asustarlo bajo de nuevo su playera y lo beso dulcemente.

─ No hare nada que tu no quieras ─ le aseguró besándole una mejilla tratando de alejarse de él, sin embargo, Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que se pudiera alejarse mucho.

─ Tengo miedo de que alguien venga ─ confesó el japonés con las mejillas encendidas y sin mirarlo a los ojos, ─ pero no quiero que te detengas... solo no la quites por completo ¿sí? ─ pidió poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

Viktor pensó que su corazón explotaría, Yuuri se veía tan malditamente tierno sonrojado y excitado, tan dispuesto a entregarse a él después de tanto tiempo, maldijo mentalmente que esa obscura aula fuera el lugar en el que todo finalmente sucedería, pero el momento era ahora y ya no había marcha atrás.

Lo beso de nuevo reanudando las caricias y cómo lo pidió, levantó la playera lo suficiente solo para dejar sus rosados botones al descubierto, los cuales acarició con delicadeza en cuanto los tuvo enfrente haciendo que Yuuri jadeara sorprendido ante su tacto.

El japonés imitó sus acciones nerviosamente, Viktor quería reír ante la ternura que las acciones de Yuuri le provocaban, así que queriéndole dar mejor acceso, interrumpió lo que hacía y con un fluido movimiento se despojó de su playera, y la colocó sobre el escritorio desde el que Yuuri lo miraba sorprendido.

Viktor le sonrió y volvió a besarlo comenzando a acariciarlo de nuevo, el deseo aumento al sentir las tibias manos de Yuuri explorándolo con delicadeza, no queriendo perder tiempo comenzó a mover lentamente sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Yuuri la cual ya lucia más que despierta.

Yuuri dio un respingo al sentir sus acciones, pero no paró con lo que estaba haciendo, Viktor lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, sin dejar de besar sus labios, Yuuri había parado con las caricias en el torso de Viktor, sin embargo, se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura esperando que lo tocara.

El ruso por su parte no tardó mucho en bajar sus pantalones lo necesario y liberar su necesitada erección, lo cual causo que Yuuri diera un respingo y apenado dejara de besarlo y escondiera la cara entre su hombro y su cuello desnudos, mientras ahogaba un gemido contra su piel.

Viktor besó su coronilla y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba abajo, escuchando cómo su respiración se agitaba poco a poco, tratando de reprimir el deseo de ir más rápido sabía que era la primera vez de Yuuri y quería que disfrutara el momento, el japonés por su parte gemía quedito contra su cuello, aun completamente rojo y mortalmente apenado.

─ Yuuri... ¿confías en mí? ─ murmuró Viktor contra su oído parando con sus caricias, Yuuri simplemente asintió contra su cuello, Viktor le besó la sien y se separó de él dejándolo confundido y sonrojado, rápidamente fue a su mochila y buscó lo que por tantas semanas había estado guardando.

El rubor de Yuuri se extendió hasta su pecho cuando vislumbró el paquetito de lubricante y el condón que Viktor llevaba en la mano. Viktor Los coloco a su lado y tomó su playera para extenderla tras de Yuuri sobre el escritorio, Yuuri simplemente se limitaba a observarlo tratando de cubrir su cuerpo apenado.

Viktor le dedicó una dulce sonrisa llegó hasta él y lo besó de nuevo, segundos después con delicadeza comenzó a empujarlo hacía atrás para que recostara sobre su playera en el escritorio.

─ Hermoso... ─ murmuró Viktor al tener a Yuuri totalmente expuesto ante él, Yuuri se cubrió los ojos con un antebrazo totalmente apenado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración.

Viktor abrió sus piernas, aun cubiertas por los pantalones, con delicadeza volvió a acomodarse entre ellas, acarició la piel expuesta de su torso disfrutando lo suave que era bajo su tacto y ansioso se inclinó sobre él.

─ Yuuuuuri... déjame verte ─ murmuró besando lánguidamente su cuello haciendo que Yuuri se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, bajo poco a poco sin separar los labios de la piel de Yuuri, besó incluso sobre la molesta playera que estaba estrujada sobre su pecho y cuando alcanzó sus rosados pezones dio un casto beso en cada uno haciendo que Yuuri gimoteara ante la acción, acto seguido lamió su pezón derecho y comenzó a acariciar el izquierdo.

─ Viktor ─ Yuuri jadeó y se retorció bajo de él aun cubriendo su rostro, ante la reacción Viktor sonrió contra su piel disfrutando los sonidos que Yuuri hacía, había esperado tanto por eso que pretendía disfrutar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Yuuri así le tomara toda la mañana, sin esperar más succionó el rosado botón sintiendo cómo se endurecía contra su boca, cuando estuvo satisfecho posó su atención en el izquierdo y repitió la acción.

Yuuri cubría su rostro con ambos brazos ahogando gemidos contra su piel, Viktor lo sintió saltar cuando abandono sus pezones y comenzó a aventurarse hacía su abdomen. Ante la acción Yuuri bajó rápidamente las manos tratando de cubrir las blanquecinas estrías que adornaban esa zona de su cuerpo.

─ Espera... no veas ─ Viktor lo observó por un segundo tratando de comprender que sucedía, recordó que meses atrás Yuuri le había hablado sobre los problemas de peso que tuvo cuando era niño, fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, así que sin dudar tomó sus manos con las suyas y beso cada uno de sus nudillos mientras Yuuri lo observaba sorprendido.

─ Eres hermoso, ─ dijo entrelazando los dedos de Yuuri con los suyos alejando las manos de su cuerpo y se inclinó de nuevo esta vez besando cada de las irregulares marcas en su piel, Viktor realmente lo creía, realmente no le importaban las marcas simplemente por el hecho de ser Yuuri cada una de las pequeñas grietas eran perfectas.

Cuando terminó, se aventuró a sus caderas, las cuales también beso con paciencia y dedicación, cuando sus labios llegaron al borde del pantalón, levantó la vista hacia Yuuri quien lo observaba atento con la respiración irregular y las orbes chocolate nubladas de deseo.

Dedicándole una sonrisa se incorporó a alcanzar sus labios, lo besó dulcemente y al separarse segundos después comenzó a bajar sus pantalones acompañados de su ropa interior lentamente.

Yuuri estaba visiblemente excitado, su miembro un poco más obscuro que sus pezones estaba orgullosamente erguido apuntando hacía su ombligo, Viktor tuvo que concentrarse en terminar de quitarle los pantalones a Yuuri, controlando el impulsó de dejarlos a la altura de sus rodillas, hincarse ante él y hacer que terminara en su boca.

─ Viktor, deja de mirarme así ─ murmuró Yuuri sentándose de nuevo incomodó ante la intensa mirada del ruso sobre su cuerpo.

─ Lo siento любовь*, eres demasiado hermoso para mi... ─ dijo Viktor tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo de nuevo para volver a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Cuando Yuuri por fin se deshizo de sus pantalones, Viktor lo recostó de nuevo sobre el escritorio haciendo que también subiera las piernas y abriéndolas en el proceso, sin perder más tiempo dejó un casto beso sobre el ombligo de Yuuri y se dispuso a abrir el olvidado sobre de lubricante.

Yuuri se retorcía nervioso sobre el escritorio claramente incomodo al estar tan expuesto en medio de un salón de clases, Viktor tratando de distraerlo tomó unas de sus piernas y la subió sobre su hombro para besar delicadamente su tobillo al tiempo que aventuraba un dedo cubierto de lubricante a la rosada entrada de Yuuri.

El japonés ante la caricia saltó sorprendido y dejo escapar un chillido, Viktor sonrió contra su tobillo y comenzó a acariciar lentamente alrededor del anillo de musculo, maravillado ante las expresiones que Yuuri hacía.

─ Viktor ─ gimió el japonés una y otra vez cada vez más alto sintiendo cómo Viktor aventuraba un dedo en su interior.

─ Shhh... Yuuri relájate ─ murmuró Viktor inclinándose de nuevo sobre él tratando de alcanzar sus labios, disfrutando el aterciopelado interior de Yuuri que era sumamente cálido, cuando sintió a Yuuri relajarse a su alrededor comenzó a simular embestidas haciendo que el hermoso japonés arquera la espalda sobre el escritorio ante la sensación.

Viktor tratando de relajarlo besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcancé, concentrando para que la experiencia fuera lo más placentera posible para su querido japonés, sabía que las primeras veces eran dolorosas y simplemente quería que Yuuri sufriera lo menos posible.

Cuando Yuuri comenzó a moverse tratando de causar más fricción, aventuro el segundo dedo comenzando a abrirlo lentamente, Yuuri se retorcía claramente disfrutando de su toque dejándose llevar por el placer mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando cuatro de sus dedos entraban y salían sin problema paró de golpe haciendo que Yuuri dejara salir un gruñido de frustración ante la pérdida de sensación.

Viktor sonrió encantado, mirando a Yuuri a detalle deleitándose ante la jadeante expresión de deseo con la que Yuuri lo miraba, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a liberar su casi dolorosa erección aun atrapada en sus pantalones. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, se acarició a sí mismo un poco mandando espasmos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo, casi desesperado por la imperiosa necesidad que crecía en él de enterrarse entre las cálidas paredes del hermoso japonés que lo miraba maravillado.

Desenrollo el condón sobre su necesitada longitud, vaciando el resto de lubricante sobre él, bombeando de arriba abajo ansioso por fin poseer a Yuuri.

Si Yuuri hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo girarse sobre su estómago y tomarlo de espaldas para así poder usarlo a su antojo sin tener que ver su rostro. Sin embargo, Viktor no quería perder detalle de sus hermosas expresiones, quería hacerlo suyo viéndolo a los ojos y quería atestiguar cómo perdía la cordura ante su tacto.

Se inclinó sobre él para poder besarlo una vez más con delicadeza, al tiempo que se alineaba contra su entrada y hacía que Yuuri le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Se deslizo dentro de él lentamente haciendo que Yuuri gimiera contra sus labios y se aferrara a su torso cómo si la vida dependiera de ello, al sentir las cálidas paredes envolverlo deliciosamente combatió el impulso de comenzar a embestir bestialmente contra el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Cuando entró por completo dejó escapar un gemido ante la placentera sensación que lo rodeaba, Yuuri gimoteó y se estremeció entre sus brazos, Viktor espero a que el hermoso japonés se acostumbrara a la intromisión, besando su rostro delicadamente y limpiando con la punta de sus dedos unas cuantas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus hermosas orbes chocolate.

Cuando Yuuri comenzó a moverse lánguidamente contra él, comenzó las embestidas lentamente, haciendo que el japonés arqueara la espalda ante la deliciosa sensación y dejara salir gemidos a gritos cada vez Viktor lentamente golpeaba en su interior el punto exacto que lo hacía ver las estrellas.

─Shhh... Yuuri no hagas tanto ruido nos descubrirán ─ susurró el ruso divertido contra los labios del japonés, tratando de callar los gemidos de Yuuri con sus labios.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó llevándolos poco a poco a la gloria, Viktor agradeció que el escritorio estuviera clavado al piso evitando que el mueble se moviera frenéticamente y alertara a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos en ese momento.

Sumergidos en una nube de placer, ambos jadeaban el nombre del otro una y otra vez como una plegaria sobre sus bocas, Viktor podía sentir las uñas de Yuuri rasgar la piel de su espalda en respuesta al goce que sentía.

Queriéndolo llevar al límite, bajo su mano hasta su miembro logrando que el hermoso japonés vocalizara su placer al sentir las caricias en los lugares exactos, Yuuri no duró mucho ante el placentero roce que la mano y el miembro de Viktor le otorgaban, se vino murmurando el nombre de su amante y manchando con su semilla el abdomen de ambos.

Viktor no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo ya que las paredes de Yuuri se contrajeron a su alrededor ocasionando que su orgasmo lo golpeara sorpresivamente mandando una poderosa ola de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Jadeantes intercambiaron un beso aun aferrados el uno del otro, estuvieron un tiempo enredados tratando de recuperar la respiración poco a poco, Viktor beso sus labios una última vez y se incorporó saliendo de él tan lento cómo había entrado mirando cómo Yuuri se estremecía ante la acción.

Se deshizo del condón y cuidadosamente amarró el extremo evitando que su contenido se esparciera por todos lados, sin perder tiempo buscó en su mochila unos pañuelos desechables y con delicadeza limpio la manchada piel de Yuuri quien seguía desparramado sobre el escritorio tratando de recuperar la cordura.

Rápidamente se limpió así mismo y comenzó a acomodar sus pantalones, Yuuri por su parte ya estaba incorporado y también acomodaba sus ropas tremendamente sonrojado, Viktor se acercó a donde estaba y besó una de sus mejillas antes de tomar su playera de la mesa y volver a colocársela.

Mientras lo hacía pensaba en el plan que había elaborado durante meses, ya había logrado el objetivo que tanto había anhelado y sin embargo, el solo pensar que esta sería la primera y única vez que tendría a Yuuri le causaba desazón.

─ Viktor... ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó Yuuri preocupado al ver la abatida expresión que adornaba sus facciones, se acercó a él poniendo una mano contra su mejilla tratando de llamar su atención. Viktor le sonrió sintiendo cómo su corazón saltaba ante el toque de Yuuri.

─ Mejor que nunca ─ murmuró, para después tomar Yuuri de la cintura y atraerlo hacía él, plantó un casto beso sobre la redonda punta de la nariz del japonés, Yuuri soltó una risita ante el delicado roce, lo abrazó por los hombros y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Viktor contra su frente.

Era la primera vez que después de un encuentro en la escuela, Viktor se quedaba con quien lo había compartido, siempre acomodaba sus ropas lo más rápido posible, les daba un beso de despedida prometiendo volver a llamar, salía dejándolos donde quiera que hubieran hecho el acto sin importarle que pasara con ellos y casi nunca volvía a ponerse en contacto con ninguno.

Ahora todo era diferente, se encontraba en medio del aula de biología aferrándose a Yuuri cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, besaba una y otra vez el rostro del japonés no queriendo soltarlo nunca, Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa, soltaba risitas ante el ataque de besos y se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia aun sosteniéndolo firmemente del cuello y los hombros.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo el momento, Viktor apretó el abrazó en torno a su cintura y escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del japonés dejando pequeños besos en esa zona, no queriendo que se fuera.

─ Tengo que irme... ─ murmuró Yuuri apenado, dejando un casto beso en la sien del ruso, Viktor suspiró resignado y se incorporó mirándolo a los ojos aun sin querer soltarlo, Yuuri sonrió una vez más causando que su corazón golpeara dolorosamente contra su pecho, lo haló hacia él por el cuello y le dio un último beso en los labios cómo despedida.

─ Te veo en clase, ¿sí? ─ le dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre y Viktor gruñía queriendo sujetarlo de nuevo, Yuuri rio de nuevo alejándose poco a poco del ruso. Viktor observo a Yuuri salir por la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una sonrojada sonrisita.

Viktor estaba hecho un caos, estaba malditamente feliz pero aun así sentía el corazón estrujado, sabía que el plan que había armado era tener relaciones con Yuuri y después pasar al siguiente, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pensar en dejar a Yuuri y pasar al siguiente le hacía sentirse realmente mal, acababa de hacer a Yuuri suyo y ya no quería dejárselo a nadie más.

Soltó un suspiro, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula de bilogía fijándose bien que nadie lo viera, pensó que tal vez Chris querría llevarlo a un bar en cuanto llegaran a California y ayudarlo a encamar a alguien que lo ayudara a liberarse de lo que sea que estaba pasando con él y de esa rara posesividad que estaba empezando a sentir por Yuuri, tenía que ser tan pronto como fuera posible, antes de que comenzara a llenarse de raros sentimientos.

Porque no importando lo que pasara Viktor Nikiforov simplemente no podía enamorarse de alguien cómo Yuuri Katsuki.

¿O sí?


End file.
